There is a significant need for restorative care training for long term care staff. Despite the passage of OBRA guidelines in 1987, there is little evidence that this philosophy of care has been widely adopted. Existing training programs that focus on skill training with only a few facility staff have been unsuccessful. What is needed is a training program that focuses on understanding the philosophy of care and methods of motivating residents to care for themselves to the extent possible. The long-range goal of this proposed research is to improve the quality of life of older people who live in long term care facilities by training staff in restorative care techniques. This goal will be achieved by developing and validating a comprehensive multimedia restorative care training program. Each module will use a 3-part approach: interactive computer-based training (for providing knowledge and improving attitudes), video-based instruction (for demonstrating methods), and print materials (to instruct participants on how to practice skills with another staff member.) Module topics will include: dressing, dining, bathing, mobility, toileting, and grooming. Researchers will also develop a module for facility owners and administrators on the benefits of implementing a facility-wide restorative care program. During Phase I, researchers will develop the curriculum for the restorative care program, create a prototype module titled Restorative Care-Dressing, conduct a pilot test, and prepare the Phase I report. This training program will help long term care administrators and staff develop positive attitudes toward restorative care. It will also help staff understand their role in creating independent residents, resulting in improved quality of care and improved quality of life for older adults. This program will improve the quality of life of older adults who live in long term care facilities by training staff in restorative care techniques. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]